The Birth of the Green-Eyed Monster
by Typewriter 15
Summary: After facing too many cruel rejections from Maxie, Archie's heart can't take it anymore, and he gives up chasing him. He makes a decision to move on and approach someone new, his long time friend and Hoenn's own beautiful number one contest star, Lisia. This doesn't sit well with Maxie and he is forced to confront what he feels for Maxie. Is it too late? Slash. Hardenshipping!


Title: The Birth of the Green-Eyed Monster

Fandom: Pokemon

Pairing: Hardenshipping; Archie/Maxie

Rating: T

Summary: After facing too many often cruel rejections from Maxie, Archie's shattered heart can't take it anymore, and he gives up chasing him after so long. He makes a decision to move on and approach someone new, his long time friend and Hoenn's own beautiful number one contest star, Lisia. This doesn't sit well with Maxie, regret fills his heart, and he is forced to confront what he feels for Archie. Will he be too late? And can he convince Archie that he is the one for him and not Lisia?

Authors Note: For the sake of the story: May and Brendan are older, around 17. Lisia is also older around 20.

* * *

><p><span>The Birth of the Green-Eyed Monster<span>

After the defeat of Team Aqua and Team Magma by Brendan and May, the groups had been disbanded and the courts had ruled that a choice between a long-term jail sentence or long-term community service to repair the damage that both teams had caused to Hoenn had to be made. Everyone of coarse chose the community service option, not liking the idea of going to prison much.

The sentence had been far too lenient Archie and Maxie had concluded, not at all expecting not to go to prison, and they later found out that it was partly due to the good word Brendan and May had put in during the trial about how much they were sorry for their actions. and how both teams had realised their mistakes and tried to correct it in the end during the whole Kyogre-Groudon-Rayquaza incident. May, saviour of Hoenn as well as Brendan, and current Hoenn champion had a lot of influence in the courtroom as a witness. The people looked up to her and her opinion was respected. Archie and Maxie didn't believe they deserved the teenager's support but they were thankful to them nonetheless and owed them their lives.

Following the wake of their sentence, both Archie and Maxie felt uneasy and unsure about the current chapter in their lives. They had been pursuing their goals for so long that going back to a normal life was disconcerting, and felt highly awkward. They knew that many of the other members from both teams probably felt this too. Nonetheless, they had gotten off easy with a 3 year community service bond, and knowing they shouldn't be complaining, they threw themselves into the task quite happily.

Being the less unreserved of the two, Archie expressed and probably felt the uneasiness more than Maxie, which led him to often ponder about things. Alot.

He had always liked the redhead, and had admitted to himself, and perhaps May, that he was attracted to him. Their meetings during the days they were in Team Aqua and Team Magma almost always consisted of Maxie insulting Archie and his views, to Archie replying with a some cheeky comment and flirting, then to the _both_ insulting eachother, Maxie vexingly and Archie playfully.

Archie wasn't sure if the redhead knew of his feelings or not, but upon their groups disbandment he found that he needed the redhead, and started to approach him.

_Flashback_

_It was the first day of their community service sentence and Archie and Maxie with their respective group members were currently rebuilding a river bank levee that had been broken during Kyogre's monsoon. _

_Maxie was currently scooping up fresh soil that the tractor had deposited and dumping it on the levee in front of him, then packing it down. It was a fairly hot day, and he reached up to wipe red strands out of his eyes, a layer of sweat on his hand as he retracted it. It was hard work, but one that he was fairly content to do under the circumstances._

_Archie, a few metres away was directing a tractor to deposit a new lot of soil, shovel in one hand, and his other hand making forward and backward gestures as he instructed the tractor._

_Once the tractor had deposited the soil it needed to, some other members came to get some fresh soil with their shovels, and went back to their respective positions by the levee. Archie scooped up some soil and continued to add it to his section. _

_After working on his section of the levee and getting it up to its required height, he checked his watch. It was 3.30pm and the groups had almost finished for the day. Turning his head around, his eyes fell on Maxie who was close to finishing his section. _

_He really was beautiful. A tall, lean frame that seemed to move gracefully, and bright red hair that fell in fine strands around his face. His hair fell forward as he bent over to pack the soil with his hands, exposing his elegant neck, that glsitened in the sunlight from the sweat. Archie felt the familiar yearnings in his body at the sight, and something tugged at his heart, as it always did when he saw him._

_Archie walked over to him, and stopped about a meter before him, wearing the same awed expression he usually did when he watched him. So caught up in his work, it was a while before Maxie noticed. Upon noticing, Maxie turned his head to regard Archie, before straightening up and downcurling his mouth. _

"_What are __**you**__ looking at!?" he hissed, irritated._

_Archie shifted from foot to foot nervously, but then grinned. "Nothing. You really have done a good job here!" he said amiably, gesturing towards the levee Maxie had been working on. It wasn't what he had wanted to say, but it would do._

_Maxie had not expected to be complimented, but he had not expected for Archie to come over and say something so __**trivial **_either_. This annoyed him. However, he was raised having manners, and he wouldn't so easily ignore that, no matter how much the man irked him._

"_Thank you" he said simply, before returning to work._

_Archie rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. He was usually good with these kind of things, but the man before him seemed the only one who could put him off. He had come over, not sure about what he would say, only knowing that he __**needed**__ to be in his presence and attempt something._

_Maxie paused in his work and turned to look at Archie who still hadn't moved and who was still staring at him expectantly. What did he want?_

"_Can I help you with something!?" he shot angrily._

_Archie sighed. _

"_Look Maxie, I really came over to say that since we are working together now, and that since we are no longer enemies, perhaps we should try becoming friends?" he asked hopefully, a smile planted on his face and his eyes shining._

_Maxie stared at him. Becoming friends was never something he would of thought possible with the ex Team Aqua leader. He always pissed him off too much!_

_But his offer seemed genuine and he really didn't want anymore conflict between them. He just wanted to get his job done and work in harmony with the other team members. It didn't mean he had to be all buddy-buddy with him though._

"_I suppose we should try and __**get along**__" he said, emphasising the last part, not quite agreeing to the friends invitation, and trying to make sure he understood this._

_It didn't seem like he did or he chose to ignore it, for Archie grinned and lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "Great!" he enthused happily, his eyes beaming._

_Maxie glared at the contact and Archie retracted his hand and offered a cheeky smile._

"_Just because I agreed to get along with you doesn't mean that you can act all chummy with me all of a sudden!" Maxie stated heatedly._

"_Aww but Maxie..." he pouted. Now he sounded more like his old self. The one that annoyed Maxie to no end for some reason!_

"_No! I just agreed to get along with you no more than that! And, now I am going home." he stated as he picked up his shovel and stalked off towards the equipment truck where he deposited it._

Being the person Archie was, he seemed to ignore Maxie's indifference towards him, and up his attempts at trying to bring them closer, which resulted in the redhead always pushing him away or threatening to do something nasty to him. But this never dampened his persistence! Nor his love for the redhead.

"_Hello Max! How are you this fine morning?" he chimed cheerily one bright morning, putting his hands on his shoulders and pressing his body close behind him in a half hug. He had taken up the annoying habit of shortening Maxie's name in an attempt to be cute._

_A name that only Maxie's family and close friend's called him._

_Maxie jumped before scowling and pushing Archie away. "Don't touch me! And don't call me that!" he snarled angrily, glaring daggers at the brunette who looked unphased at his behavior._

"_Aww why not? I like it!" complained Archie._

"_Well I don't" snapped back Maxie who then stalked over to get his equipment for the day, Archie watching him and grinning from behind him._

_They were working on another levee, by a river who's current that day happened to be rampant and fast. It was a narrow river, but it was in an area that had very lush vegetation and the water was lucent and a lovely aqua shade._

_Archie loved being in the proximity of all water whether it be; sea, river, lake, dam or spring. He had loved water ever since he was a child and this was reconfirmed everytime his Ma had told him how eager he was to jump into it since he was a toddler. Water was beautiful. It was refreshing to be in and soft and cool to the touch. It was the beginnings from which all life had stemmed and was essential to its continuation! Upon contact or force it produced many physical responses whether it flowed, bubbled, splashed, dripped, poured, rippled or gurgled. He remembered learning in high school about its importance such as how 60% of the human body is made up of water, and how complex life had evolved from microorganisms such as the ones he he had seen under the microscope. He remembered being so fascinated as he watched a Euglena (a microscopic single-celled, tadpole like organisms glide through the water as if it had mastered the particular medium._

_He then acquired an appreciation for the ocean, it was everything he had come to love about the properties of water, but the ocean seemed like it had its very own soul. She could be calm and flat one minute, but then dangerous and tumultous the next. This fascination with water and the sea was what had led him to become a pirate, then ultimately to his goal of expanding the liquid._

_He had no idea why his former adversary hated the substance. How could someone hate what was essential to one's, and ultimately all life!? Nevertheless, no matter what Maxie thought about water, his displeasure about working near it was made clear on his face. _

_Maxie was up on the hill with some other ex Team Magma members, directing and repairing the levee. He had a scowl planted on his face, and it deepened as he bent forward and unhappily patted down the soil._

_Archie rolled his eyes, then shrugged. He didn't get it, but that was okay. One of the reasons he thought he was so attracted to Maxie was because they were opposites. And opposites attract right? It wasn't like he hated the land... he just preferred water far far better._

_So lost in his thoughts was he as he worked, that he was startled to hear a scream come from his left. _

"_MAXIE!" Courtney screamed, as she looked towards the river with a horrified expression on her face. Tabitha was standing right beside her with an equally terrified expression._

_Oh no! Archie thought, as he ran as fast as he could towards them and looked ahead. Maxie had somehow fallen in and was being dragged away by the current, his head barely staying above the surface. _

_Archie ran back in the direction he was working, quickly following the current. He then jumped over the levee and dived into the water, swimming vertically over the current towards Maxie. _

_He just managed to grab him by his coat and pulled him along with him as he swam back towards the bank. "Hang in there Max! I got you." he reassured as he swam._

_Soon they reached the bank, and Archie had picked him up and dumped him on the grass. Maxie coughed and spluttered. Archie kneeling, and patting him on the back, as he coughed up water._

"_Are you alright?" Archie asked, concerned, when Maxie wasn't coughing as much, assuming he'd be alright to speak now._

_Courtney and Tabitha were standing on the other side of Maxie, and some of the other team members which had been both from Team Aqua and Magma were standing a few meters or so behind them, looking on worriedly._

_Maxie met Archie's eyes and nodded once. "I'm fine. Thank you." he said awkwardly._

_Archie stood. "Don't mention it." he said , a funny feeling occupying his chest as he moved back, and walked away, leaving Courtney and Tabitha to fuss over their leader._

* * *

><p>From that point on things improved slightly, but not by much. Maxie seemed more put out now that he seemed to owe his life to Archie which incredibly annoyed him. Although he was most certainly grateful, he was still adverse to the pirate's offer of friendship for <em>some<em> reason. And Archie would be damned before he knew why that was.

But the thing that _had _changed was that he was no longer the only one casting glances at the other. When Archie was working he often caught Maxie looking at him, when he thought he didn't notice. But he did and this new predicament filled him with happiness, and fueled his desire and determination in getting closer to the other.

They were currently clearing debris from a local park that a storm had reaped havoc upon, tree branches had fallen down, fencing had been recked, and the old bridge across the river had broken and needed to be replaced among some things.

Archie was currently attempting to dismantle the remainder of a wire fence, pliers in one hand as he attempted to untangle and cut the wire. It was proving to be difficult, so he distracted himself by looking over at Maxie who was collecting pieces of wood and random tree branches and dumping them in a pile which a tractor would collect later.

He was bent down now next to the pile and placing a few logs aside that Archie assumed he used as fire wood as it was winter, and he took some home every day. He seemed to collect the pieces he wanted and paused, before he turned his head and looked straight into Archie's eyes.

Archie smiled at him, before he scowled and with a blush, turned away. He then picked up his fire wood and took the pieces to his car, returning a few times for more.

It was almost time for them to finish up for the afternoon and Archie wondered how he could get Maxie to open up to him. Perhaps, he would enjoy going to a cafe for cofee and afternoon tea. There was this popular little cafe, about a hundred meters from the park, and they could easily walk there. He had seen him there with Tabitha and Courtney quite a few times now. The day had been rather easy, just collecting debris and untangling wire, and it would be nice and refreshing to get some afternoon tea. He thought it was the kind of atmosphere Maxie might enjoy with him. He seemed to like it anyway when he was with his friends.

"Hey um, Maxie?" Archie started slowly.

Maxie looked up at him, after having collected his firewood, and dropping the unwanted pieces onto the humongous pile of scrap heap. "What?" he huffed, as though it was a big effort to talk to Archie .

"Want to go and get some coffee with me after?" Archie asked hopefully.

Maxie looked at him for a moment.

"No" he stated simply, before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Archie yelled quickly, shooting forward and embracing him from behind.

"Please Maxie!" he asked pleadingly. "Come out with me. It will be nice." he said confidently, trying to persuade him.

He was met with a hard elbow shove in his side. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that Archie!?" he asked aggravatingly.

"But!-"

"Arceus, your so childish!" he yelled in response. "I am going home now" he announced quickly.

Archie was left staring after him. He sighed. Okay so flirting with him and asking him for his time didn't seem to be working. He knew the redhead didn't really hate him anymore, but why was he being so difficult? Was he playing hard to get? Archie reveled a challenge, but man was this one wearing him out! What did he have to do to convince Maxie to give him a chance? Flowers? Perhaps, flowers would do it...

* * *

><p>Archie loved flowers. If there was one thing that he like on land it was flowers. They were pretty, colourful and came in many varieties. Also different colours had different meanings and he found the courtship rituals and etiquette surrounding them fascinating.<p>

He was currently in a florist. Not far away from the park, nor the cafe. He was scanning all the varieties in front of him, and lightly sniffing their pleasant aroma. Among the few he could name there were irises, roses, blue belles, carnations, gardenias and pansies. He had no idea what to get Maxie. Would he like a mixed bouquet? Or would he appreciate the meaning behind a single flower? And if so which type and/or colour should he choose? He had no idea what the types or colours meant, so he approached the front counter in order to seek some help.

A teenage girl who looked around sixteen was propped up on a chair behind the counter reading a magazine. She was very pretty, with lilac hair and green eyes and was currently giving him a welcoming smile, her Pokemon, a Roselia also smiling at him from her lap.

"Good afternoon Sir!" she chirped happily. "How may I be of assistance?" she asked politely, still giving him a friendly smile.

"Um..." trailed Archie, blushing from the embarrassment of the situation. "Well you see, I need to get a gift for someone. And this person is someone I want to make a good impression on. I want to choose a flower that has a nice meaning" he explained softly.

"I see" she said gently. "Have you thought about what you want to convey?" she asked seriously.

"Well" said Archie. "Maybe longing?" he said hopefully. It sounded more like a question, but she nodded anyway.

"Well" replied the girl, standing up and gesturing him to follow her over to a section of flowers. "We have the camellias over here and red means 'You're a Flame in My Heart', white "You're Adorable' and pink 'Longing for you'" she said happily, looking at him and waiting for him to make a decision.

Archie paused. All of those meanings were fitting, and he chuckled slightly at the second last one. Even though they were all fitting, perhaps he should just go with the most direct meaning which he had wanted to convey, so he told the girl he wanted the pink one.

She smiled, pulled out a small pair of clippers from her pocket, and clipped out a deep pink healthy camellia. She then went back to the counter and wrapped it up in pretty gift paper. "Here you go." she said cheerfully, reaching out, and handing the flower to him.

"Thanks" he said happily, taking it and paying her for the flower.

He smiled at her one last time before she called out 'Have a lovely evening and good luck!'. He silently thanked her and hoped to Arceus that he had heard her comment. He would need it.

* * *

><p>The next day Archie was feeling like a melting ice cube in hot water. He was nervous, but he hid it well from Maxie, after all, he was good at being confident, <em>most times<em>, and Maxie would just have to love his gift right? If he didn't well- Archie didn't want to think about that right now.

He waited until lunch break which was around 12.30pm to approach Maxie. They were still working at the park of coarse, and there was a small table set up under an outside umbrella in which sandwiches and other refreshments were laid out. Everyone paid a small sum each week to go towards their daily lunches, and Shelly and Courtney along with some other girls were responsible for making the sandwiches and other refreshments for everyone. This arrangement suited everyone nicely. And people found the environment to be nice and relaxing. Good food helped too.

Archie was just about to go and get the camellia from his car when he saw Maxie and Courtney incredibly close together, well far too close together for his liking. She was whispering something in his ear, and he was laughing. Like full out laughing! Archie had cracked many jokes around Maxie, and not once did he laugh. He knew they were friends, but seriously how could she get him to do that? And friends seemed to be putting it a bit mildly at the moment.

Seething with jealousy he watched Courtney continue to laugh and smile and flirt with Maxie, he returning her smiles with good humour in turn. She then put a hand on his shoulder and seemed to be getting closer and that's when he lost it.

Incensed, he stalked over to the couple and wrenched her hand away from Maxie's shoulder.

"Hey! Back off!" He warned Courtney dangerously.

She turned to him in shock, and then looked up at Maxie who was glaring at Archie angrily.

"Excuse me, Courtney" Maxie said politely, before he grabbed Archie's arm and pulled him a little distance away.

"Just what do you think you are doing!?" he hissed furiously.

Archie looked at him before looking back at Courtney who was whispering to Shelly and were both looking at them, then back to Maxie.

"I didn't like the way she was touching you" he said simply.

"And who are you to decide who can touch me or not?" he shot back heatedly.

"You know I like you!" Archie cried defensively. "You've known for ages and you just-just..."

"Perhaps if you weren't so childish and conceited, things would be easier between us!" Maxie yelled vehemently.

Archie narrowed his eyes, then laughed. "Me? Conceited? Yeah, alright I admit that. But you're a hypocrite if you think you are not as arrogant Maxie! But at least I'm not nasty like you!"

Maxie glared daggers at him and was about to say something before Archie held up a hand to stop him.

Thinking back to the flower that lay waiting in the car, suddenly brought back with it all the failed attempts at trying to befriend this man. All the callous responses he had received to his advances. He had put a lot of thought and effort into this latest idea for Maxie, and his heart _finally_ broke at the realisation that he just couldn't continue putting up with his nastiness and rejection any longer. He had been trying for a year and had gotten nowhere. Even though it wasn't like him, sometimes you had to know when to quit. At this, his eyes stung, his heart bled and he blinked back tears.

"You know what!? Forget it! I've had enough! I can't do this anymore! I've tried for an entire year to get you to give me a chance and you were just all glares and snarles! You don't know how hard I've tried, and what's worse, you don't care! I FUCKING love you! But I won't do this anymore! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he yelled in anguish, tears finally falling, before he gave a glare and stalked off to his car where he picked up the flower he had bought and crushed it, before throwing it onto the back seat, and driving home, where he went straight to his bedroom and sobbed.

* * *

><p>It was on that weekend, that Archie called the people that arranged the community service teams, and demanded to be changed from the group he was currently in to another, which was currently working on repairing damage in another local park. At least, Matt was in that group, and Archie supposed that would be some comfort at least. He no longer wanted to see Maxie, nor deal with him if he didn't have to.<p>

His heart still ached, but he had made a decision that he was going to move on, and he was adamant about following it through. He refused to let the man hurt him anymore than he had.

* * *

><p>Sadly, things didn't always go the way Archie wanted and the entire group was called together to plant new trees in another local park a few days later after another storm. It was a huge job and the council needed all the help they could get.<p>

He did see Maxie again who met his eyes with a somewhat guarded expression, and who looked like he might possibly want to say something, but didn't for Archie turned away and Matt was giving him a filthy glare from beside him as he had told Matt what had happened.

"Don't worry Arch" he said reassuringly, putting his hand on his shoulder and lightly pulling him away. "Let's just go over and work on this set of trees over here. You don't have to talk to him!" he said, the last bit in anger.

Maxie didn't come near him, and Matt stayed at his side loyally. He had always been good like that, even while they were in Team Aqua, and Archie appreciated him for that. Shelly too, of coarse, came over to see if he was okay, and she offered him her sympathy and support. They weren't his best friends for nothing.

It was around four in the afternoon when the whole entire team had stopped working and started packing up for the day. It had been hard work but a productive day.

Archie was making his way to his car, Matt accompanying him, when he heard a loud shout sound from behind him.

"ARCHIE!" a feminine voice called excitedly.

Archie turned to see Lisia, beaming at him from across the car park, where she jogged over, her Altaria, Ali in toe, and flung herself around him.

Her embrace was firm and almost crushed him. He held her back tightly nonetheless.

She pulled back slightly and grinned. "It's so good to see you my friend! It's been so long!" she said happily.

Indeed, it had been long, three years if his calculations were correct. "It has!" he agreed. "It's good to see you too, Lizzie!" he answered affectionately, before hugging her again.

Lisia held him and smiled.

Pulling back, Archie gazed at her. By Arceus, had she grown into a beautiful woman. Long aqua coloured hair hung over pale shoulders in a side ponytail, and blue eyes stared up at him adorably. She wasn't known as the flower of Hoenn for nothing.

He had known her ever since she was a little girl, and her family had been close friends with his own. Even being thirteen years older than her, hadn't stopped them from becoming friends, and maintaining that friendship. The last time he had seen her she had been seventeen, and that was at the conjoined Christmas party, her family and his own shared every year. He guessed she'd be around twenty now.

He then remembered Matt standing beside him, and that he hadn't introduced them. Matt was currently watching Lisia, his face red from seeing such a beauty.

"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you two. Lisia this is my good friend Matt. Matt, this is Lisia. Lizzie is a family friend".

"Hi Matt! Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully extending her hand to shake his. He took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you to, Lisia" he said politely, still blushing.

Archie rolled his eyes and grinned.

"So, it really is good to see you Liz! What brings you here? And how are your contests doing!?" he asked her interestingly.

Lisia brightened up. "Oh, I'm just here to buy some accessories for Ali. There's a new shop that's opened up in the central mall and it's simply divine! And the contests are going really well thanks Arch! Ali and I won another master rank contest the other day! And we plan to go and compete in the annual contest in Kalos in a couple of months time!" she said brightly. Ali beamed up them from beside her.

"That's great!" said Archie. "I'm glad you're both doing well" he said warmly, genuinely happy for her.

"Thanks Archie!" she said cheerfully.

They then stared at each other for a moment and Lisia blushed. "Say Archie..." she trailed a little nervously.

"I know that I told you that I loved you at the family Christmas party three years ago, and I know you told me I was a bit too young then, but I am an adult now and my feelings for you haven't changed, and if things have changed with you..." she paused and then continued:

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" she asked shyly, her eyes shining hopefully.

Archie started for a moment, then took another look at her. She really was beautiful. She had always been beautiful. When she had confessed to him she had only been seventeen, and he hadn't wanted to hold her back then. She had always been destined for a bright future. But, she was indeed no longer a child, and he couldn't use that as an excuse anymore. He had always loved her in a platonic way. But could he love her how she wanted him to?

He felt slightly stupid at how long he took to answer her. Any man would be crazy not to want her and he could tell Matt was thinking along the same lines beside him. An image of red hair and dark eyes entered his mind but he pushed it away. He had promised himself he would forget him.

Looking at Liz, he realised he had still not given her an answer. He finally decided that he did want her. He deserved to be happy and give this a shot with Liz right?

"I'm sorry Liz" she looked crestfallen at this, but he was not finished.

"I know I took a long time to answer but I was just thinking. And I was thinking that I'd love to go to dinner with you tonight" he said softly.

Lisia suddenly looked up at him, and when she realised what he had said, she smiled.

"Truly?" she asked, not really believing her luck.

"Truly" he confirmed kindly.

She then beamed and through herself into his arms. "Oh thank you, Archie! I am so happy! I think it will be really fun!" she said excitedly, before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Archie smiled at her. "I'm sure it will be. I'll meet you at say, the fairy restaurant at around eight?" he asked.

She nodded. "Perfect" she agreed.

He nodded at her.

"Well, Arch. I best be off. I need to get ready. I'll see you tonight!" she said happily, before taking his hand, and squeezing it, before she and Ali walked back across the street.

Archie and Matt both stared after her.

"She's a nice catch bro!" Matt said in slight awe.

"Yeah. She is" Archie agreed softly.

* * *

><p>Maxie had looked over at Archie a lot that day. He felt guilty about hurting him, as he never really wanted to cause pain to anyone, and admitted that he had been rather harsh. Okay, he felt terrible and had been worse than harsh. He wanted to apologise but was put off by either Archie completely ignoring him, or Matt glaring daggers at him.<p>

Deciding that he definitely needed to apologise for his behavior however, Maxie was about to approach Archie, even with Matt currently at his side.

He was stopped however, as a feminine voice called out Archie's name from behind him. He turned and watched a woman jog over to him and enthusiastically throw herself into his arms, her Altaria in tow.

Their embrace was strong and at first Maxie thought that they might have been just friends, until she pulled away and they gazed at each other. That was not the gaze two friends shared, and he could immediately tell their relationship was much deeper than that. Her gaze seemed more intense however, and Maxie felt something tug at his heart at he watched this exchange.

They then hugged again, and by this time Maxie's lips had curled in displeasure, and he glared at her. He recognised her now. She was Lisia, flower of Hoenn and its number one contest star.

He watched her and Archie talk some more, then introduce her to Matt, and then talk again. She was flourishing her hands excitedly as she spoke and smiling like an idiot, all the while gazing at Archie with an expression of love and open affection.

By this time, he was feeling very aggravated and really wanted nothing more than to drag Archie away and tell her off for being so _friendly_ with him. He recognised the nagging feeling now as jealousy, and was ironically forced to admit that 1) he was a hypocrite for not being sensitive enough with Archie when he was in the exact same situation with Courtney the other day. Though, they were just friends, Archie's feelings had been the same as his currently and 2) that he had feelings for Archie. How had he been so blind? Never mind about that now. He needed to concentrate on what was happening.

Inching close enough so he could hear what they were saying, he quickly hid behind a tree, and peered out from behind it in order to continue to watch the exchange.

"I know that I told you that I loved you at the family Christmas party three years ago, and I know you told me I was a bit too young, but I am an adult now and my feelings for you haven't changed, and if things have changed with you..." she paused and then continued:

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" she asked shyly, her eyes shining hopefully.

Maxie stared. She was in love with him! And she had asked him on a date! This was far more than he had expected. A fire, like he had never felt before surged through him, and his hand that was on the tree clenched down hard, breaking off pieces of bark, the rough, jagged edges making his fingers bleed. He barely managed to stay where he was, and not march over there and tell her to _get lost_.

Archie was silent for a while and he seemed to be thinking. Maxie was hoping that this meant he would reject her before he said:

"I'm sorry Liz. I know I took a long time to answer but I was just thinking. And I was thinking that I'd love to go to dinner with you tonight" he said softly.

By this point his hands were shaking with barely controlled fury, and Maxie wanted to give in to it. He so did! It got worse when she leant up to kiss him on the cheek and later took his hand. _If she doesn't remove her hand from his in two seconds I'm going to-_

She did, before giving another idiotic beam at Archie and telling him she had to get ready for their date before departing. Her stupid blue puff ball of a Pokemon following behind her.

But what made Maxie feel worse than anything that had happened up until now was the next words that the two friends shared and his heart dropped.

"She's a nice catch bro!" Matt said in slight awe.

"Yeah. She is" Archie agreed softly.

He then watched the two, bid eachother fairwell, before the idiot Matt winked at him and wished him luck with his date, and they both went to their cars in order to drive home.

* * *

><p>It was around 7pm at night and it was currently raining, the drops fell down through the tree he had not moved from under, and mixed with his own tears that were trailing down his face. He was sitting there under it, his back up against the tree, feeling <em>heartbroken <em>and guilty, and many other bothersome emotions, as he silently cried beneath the tree.

He admitted that he had been a complete idiot and asshole! Archie seemed like he wanted nothing more to do with him and had decided to move on with a woman he could not compete with in any area. She was known as the most beaitiful woman in Hoenn! How could he compete with that!?

It was funny how he had had Archie's affections for so long, and then just out of blue they were stolen by a green-haired, blue-eyed female. He suppose he deserved it though! He didn't deserve Archie if it took him this long to realise he loved him. Especially, after the way he had treated him.

Guilt clenched at his heart painfully once more, and he buried his face in his hands. He felt like he wanted to _die_. And he knew he deserved it!

"What on earth are you doing here under a tree in the rain at this hour?" a soft, feminine voice reprimanded, but sounding concerned.

Maxie looked up, his eyes-tear stained. It was May.

"May?" he gasped softly.

"Mmm" she hummed quietly, before taking a seat beside him under the willow tree.

"I tried to call on you at your house but you weren't there. Then I remembered that you work here at the park, so I came to see if i could find you. And apparently I did" she explained softly.

He looked at her, then looked away. He didn't deserve her compassion or her friendship.

"Care to tell me what's wrong Max?" she asked gently.

He looked at her again and took a deep breath. "It's Archie" he said softly.

"After all this time all he ever did was love me, try to get me to-to open up to him, to spend time with him, and all I ever did was be an asshole to him" he said in shame.

"Yes I know" she answered angrily.

He looked up at her, then her expression immediately softened.

"Archie told me some months ago how he felt about you and what he was trying to acheive. He also told me what happened the other day. I must say I was dissapointed in you Maxie, and I felt angry for a long time. But- I then realised you probably didn't know how you felt, and not to pry into your past, but you are probably the way you are for a reason. Despite how I feel about you hurting Archie, you are still my friend too" she explained with compassion.

"I don't deserve your kindness May. Not after what I've done" he answered with grief.

"That's rubbish!" she interjected.

"Your human and humans make mistakes! I've made many mistakes with Brendan and that's how I learn't about relationships! But life is too short to live with regret! If you are really sorry, why don't you go and apologise to Archie and tell him how you feel" she said wisely.

Maxie just shook his head "I can't. I'm too late. He's dating Lisia" he answered.

"Lisia?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded, "Yes. I saw them both together today and I heard them saying they were going out to dinner tonight"

"That's a surprise. I know Liz had feelings for Archie, but she told me he didn't return her affections. It's a bit random that Archie would agree to go out with her, when he was so madly in love with you" she said.

"Well he can't possibly be anymore. Not after the way I treated him" he said sadly.

May looked at him in silence for a few moments.

"Listen Maxie, I think you should still go and talk to Archie. It's just after seven now" she said checking her watch.

"And you still have time"

"It's too late" he sulked.

"IT'S NOT TOO LATE! Look do you really want to lose him, possibly forever? I love Liz. She's a good friend and a good woman, and I would never want her hurt, but I know that Archie loves you and he deserves to hear what you have to say."

Maxie stared at her.

"Do you really want to lose him?" she whispered again.

That's when something in his brain clicked. _What am I doing? Am I crazy? _he asked himself, berating himself for being so stupid when he could possibly lose Archie forever. A fire rekindled in his eyes and he stood up. He now looked like the person she more recognised. The fiery ex leader of Team Magma.

"Thank you May. I owe you one" he said in deep gratitude.

She needed no other explanation before standing herself, leaning forward to embrace him quickly before she leant up into his ear and whispered:

"Go get him!"

She then quickly jogged off, leaving him to walk briskly to his car.

* * *

><p>It was just on seven thirty when Maxie pulled up into Archie's driveway. Quickly, he got out of the car and walked briskly to the door. He held up a hand to knock and paused. No, he had promised himself. There was going to be no more hiding. No more hesitations.<p>

He knocked.

Some shuffling could be heard from inside before Archie opened the door, and looked at him in surprise. He was wearing a dark grey suit over a white button down shirt, with a black bow tie. His hair was parted to the side, and he smelt of expensive cologne. He looked absolutely breathtaking Maxie thought, captivated.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, somewhere between angry and astonished. Then upon looking at him closer:

"Have you been _crying_?" he asked completely stunned.

Maxie simply looked at him and nodded.

"Maxie-" he began, but he was cut off.

"No, look Archie, listen. I have been a complete dickhead and I am sorry. Everything you said was right. I treated you horribly and I don't deserve a second chance, but I beg of you to just hear what I have to say now, even if you never want to speak to me again after. I heard you speaking with Lisia, and I know you have a date with her, and the thought of losing you made me realise something. I know it sounds petty after all that's happened, but I realised I love you Archie and I don't want to lose you. If you'll have me, I'll spend all the time we have making it up to you. I-"

His speech was suddenly cut off however as Archie pulled him into a fierce kiss. He gave a moan in response as his hands reached up to pull Archie closer. His lips were soft and pliant at first, but Archie managed to coax his mouth opened, where a fierce duel between tongues took place. Maxie dueled with a fire. A fire that was well expected from the ex leader of Team Magma.

Pulling away Archie gazed at him, and Maxie gazed right back and smiled.

"You know I don't know how I'm gonna tell Lisia. But I'll have to figure out something. For even though I care about Liz and thought in time we could be something. I never for a second stopped loving you Maxie. And frankly, I don't think I could love _anyone _as much as I love you, you stubborn bastard!"

Maxie grinned, then leaned forward to place a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said tenderly, as he slowly leant forward and lay his head on Archie's shoulder.

* * *

><p>After hearing everything that occured, Lisia, even though a bit dejected had taken the news considerably well. She was not bitter and was completely understanding of Archie's feelings. She loved Archie, and if Maxie was the one to make him happy, she wouldn't stand in his way. In time, she was sure that any hurt she felt would fade. Perhaps, with the aid of a certain grey-haired stone collector.<p>

Archie and Maxie's relationship was a very happy one. And even though they were both stubborn and fought occasionly, in the end it was finalised with soft words of apology from both, and then kisses and cuddles after. They had a strong network of friends to support them, and for that they were greatful. They could always count on their favourite couples: Tabitha and Shelly, Matt and Courtney, and Brendan and May to offer their support whenever needed. Yes, indeed the life that they had was far more happier than they could have ever of hoped for.

FIN


End file.
